


Put It In Your Mouth

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone remember that commercial where little weird blue puppets sing about not putting strange things in your mouth unless they're okay to eat? Yeah so does Wade Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It In Your Mouth

The filthiest sound spilled from Peter's lips as he was shoved flat against the wall, Wade's knee nudging between his legs with not much of a warning. There was little that could keep Peter's nails from digging into the bare flesh of Wade's arms as the mercenary rubbed his thigh up the length of his groin. Peter curled his leg high around Wade's hip, wanting-  _needing_ more friction, more contact, more distractions to keep his mind from thinking  _this was wrong._

But when Wade sinks his teeth into Peter's neck it feels so right.

“You're loving this.” Wade grinned against the newly forming bruise on Peter's skin, licking a trail up the boy's neck to his ear as he continued in his husky, seductive voice. “You can't get enough because you're twisted. Just. Like. Me.”

Wade accentuated each word with a roll of his hips that had Peter whimpering and clawing at him. It was a wonder how desperate that wicked voice could make him, but he was the merc with a mouth and what a glorious mouth it was.

“I should take you right here, right now. No lube, nothing. And you'd beg me to go faster. Harder.” Peter moaned, eyes rolling back in his head, back struggling to arch when he was pushed so firmly against the wall because damned if he wasn't going to try to get closer to Wade. They needed less clothes, the jeans were in the way and they had to go, but Peter couldn't stop moaning long enough to tell Wade his decision for nudity.

“But if you want it... you're going to have to work for it.” Hot breathe in the shell of Peter's sent a chill down his spine, an impatient plea was Wade's only response.

“How bout it, Pete?” Tongue curling around his ear lobe, sucking it between teeth that nibbled and bit down too hard. “Wanna suck my cock?”

A whine escaped Peter's lips and his efforts to become coherent failed. It wasn't as though Peter was new to the concepts of blowjobs, but when Wade was asking in such a profoundly naughty tone, he couldn't focus. All Peter wanted to do was lose himself in the moment and have the sense fucked right out of him but the idea of wrapping his lips around Wade, hearing the hitched groans that Peter was the cause of... it was incredibly appealing.

“You're such a slut, you love it when my cock's in your mouth, hitting the back of your throat, making you gag. Come on...”

Peter gasped, rocking his head back so it hit the wall harder than he'd like because the feeling of Wade's hand slipped down the front of his pants, cupping Peter's length was too much. He was going to come with every single article of clothes still on his body, and Wade would brag about it for days.

“ _Why don't you put it in your mouth_.” The lips next to Peter's ear sung a strangely familiar tune as he rubbed him harshly. “ _Why don't you stuff in your face_.”

“Wade, stop.” He groaned, half in pleasure from the constant friction and half in disgust as the origin of the altered lyrics and tune sunk in.

“ _Cause it might look good to eat. And it might look good to taste_.”

Peter thrust his hands out, pushing against Wade's shoulder in vain to move him. His mind may have been too burdened with lust to think coherently but he knew he didn't want to get off to this melody playing in his ear.

Wade ignored Peter's attempts to push him away, instead working his hand harder and evoking a long, gasping curse to tumble from the younger man's lips. Peter came, body trembling as Wade sang the last perverted line of the song into his ear, voice filled with lust and promising delightfully obscene events to follow. “ _Why don't you put it in your mouth._ ”


End file.
